elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Seism Rush Deck
Cards 'Alternative PVP Deck' Strategy This deck is very simple to play. Simply send out any elite graboids, shield and towers. Evolve any graboid you can. Use your protect artifact on the towers and the shield. = = Alternative PVP deck: This deck was designed for PVP. Probably the fastest rush deck for dominating in both control and offense at the same time. - Extremely fast Monster rush - Extremely fast Quantum Control - Negates Monster Control with Burrow - Negates Permanent control with Protect artifact (all it has is towers and a shield anyway) - Good balance in all aspects Quicksand - Essential Control spell - cripples your opponent leaving them unable to attack or defend while you rush with Shriekers - use it as soon as you see more than one pillar/tower stacked - always quicksand before Graboids, much more effective in the long run Graboids - Essential Rush Monster - 3 quantum creature (plus 1 time) with 10 attack the next turn, fastest damage in the game - cheap enough to quicksand and summon some more in the same turn - BURROW for invincibility - never hesitate to burrow if there is a slightest chance they might get killed, unless you can win in the meantime Shriekers - same as evolving Graboids, saves you a turn if you have more than 8 quantum to spare - 8 quantum for 10 attack is still very inexpensive - 6 Graboids isn't enough Rewind - Very versatile spell that costs only 1 time quantum - as soon as your opponent manage to gets an expensive monster, send it back. It can protect you, waste his hard earned quantum, and ensure he won't draw anything good next turn - can also be used to save your dying monsters. eg poison, fire shield, etc - if you stalemate an enemy who also has a 30 card deck, rewind your own monster to make sure they deck out before you do Diamond Shield - Extra solid defense to survive longer when you need to - if the opponent has steal, dissipation, pulverizer, etc... then don't activate the shield until you can enchant it on the same turn - save up quantum for monsters first, don't use this until you need it, or have too much quantum to spare Protect Artifact - Extra permanent protection - Use on your towers if your opponent also have earthquake/quicksand - else use it on your diamond shield to make it impenetrable Weaknesses: - if your the enemy puts up a shield, it will be there the whole game. Not a huge problem, but will slow your game down especially if activated early. - decks that spam Devourers are your worst enemy. They will drain your time quantum, leaving Graboids unable to evolve. It also denies your quantum control, rendering quicksand much less effective. If they have 3+ devos and you don't have a bunch of pillars to back you up then it's pretty much gg... - Aether decks that spam Lightnings will one-hit your Shriekers unexpectedly, so be cautious and burrow if that starts happening - decks with ridiculous monster denial is a challenge, but that rarely happens since your opponent won't have enough quantum, and again, burrow =) *Player comments and edits are welcomed. I have some trouble with opponents using a lot of novas. Comment- It's a great deck, but a LavaDestroyer rush deck will outpace it. LavaDestroyer rush decks do have some creature control, plus it's alot faster and cheaper, and not extremely pillar dependant if you use "Cremations". On the other hand, they cannot protect their creatures from damage, but just saying... Additionally, entropy decks, with their "discords" and "chaos powers" will completely destroy this deck. They also have alot of novas. Credits :Written and edited by Kralgar, random wiki jacker :Deck created by Kralgar , Variation created by random wiki jacker Other decks by Kralgar :Rainbow Fake God Farmer :Vampire Rush :Aether Power Rush Category:Decks Category:Aggro